¡Sean bienvenidos al 'Hogwarts Host Club!
by Aiyuki-san
Summary: Por razones desconocidas nuestros cómicos personajes de Ouran Koukou Host Club han aparecido en el misterioso Castillo Hogwarts, dónde vivirán una gran aventura en 3D… "No se aceptan devoluciones". xDD!
1. Sinnombre y hechizo

Casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a una japonesa y a una rubia.

Sólo escribo esto por diversión en uno de mis MUCHOS ratos libres.

_Siéntanse libres de escribir lo que quieran (:_

**CAPITULO I**

X:: _Perspectiva de Fujioka Haruhi_ ::X

Un nuevo mes y un nuevo día en el Host Club, ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo!, parece que fue ayer cuando entre en esta miserable escuela para ricos con mucho tiempo libre, llegué a la tercera sala de música y me encontré con mis bastardos favoritos a la vez que rompía una vasija de 8 millones de yenes. He sido acosada constantemente desde que llegué aquí por un complejo de principito llamado Suoh Tamaki, mi senpai.

El Host Club, en general, no es un Club normal…es, por así decirlo, sólo una sala llena de niños playboy que intentan seducir a las niñas con tazas de té y belleza. YO soy una de ellos, pero claro, nadie aparte del Host sabe que soy una muchacha.

-¡Ah, Haru-chan, buenos días! ¿Quieres compartir un poco de pastel conmigo y con Takashi?- Ése niño rubio que está allí, ¿lo ven?, ajá bueno, es Honey-sempai. ¿Pueden creer que semejante loli-shota sea el _**MAYOR**_ del Host club?

-Amm… no gracias Honey-senpai. Tengo que…-no pude terminar mi dialogo

-¡HARUHIIIIII! -oh, oh…

-¡Mori-senpai! ¡AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –grite al moreno que es casi mudo, al borde de la desesperación, cuando vi la nube de humo acercarse peligrosamente. El susodicho fue más rápido y me atajo antes de que mi casi acosador matutino llegará y me sacara el aire.

-¡Ah, Mori-senpai! No era necesario… ¡Haruhi, ven con papá! -Exclamo el Príncipe solitario.

-¡Cállate, ya tengo un padre, no necesito otro!

-¡Pero…Haruhi….! ¡_Mamá_, nuestra hija esta diciendo malas palabras!-grito con "lágrimas" en la cara, llamando a Kyouya-senpai al acto. Este piensa que su frialdad le hace ver 'cool'. A mi me es indiferente, pero tiene una expresión tan aislada tras sus lentes que se me hace un poco difícil saber sus expresiones; La única vez que pude ver a través de sus ojos grises fue ese día de playa…

-¡Pero Kyouya!...-no falto nada más, el personaje principesco fue a sentarse en la esquina de la sala mirando a la pared.

-jaja, nuestro señor ya va a empezar a lanzar sus miradas de cachorro-rió el dúo diabólico, Kaoru y Hikaru.

-Por cierto Haruhi, has conseguido muchas clientas, pero no trae nada que favorezca al Host. Esfuérzate…

-Gracias por tú ayuda, Kyouya-senpai-dije sarcásticamente al de lentes, que me dedicaba una de sus inexpresivas sonrisas.- ammm… ¿Mori-senpai?

-¿Sí?

-Ya puedes bajarme.

Y me bajó.

-¡Oh, que linda estas hoy, Haruhi-chan!-dijo uno de los gemelos, Kaoru exactamente.

X: _MIRADA_ :X

-¡Cómo para comerte!

_X: MIRADA :X_

-¡Linda, Linda, Linda!-canturreo Hikaru, haciendo que Tamaki se levantara y gritara indignado.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Qué le hacen a mi hijaa?

-¿Nosotros?

-¡Sí, ustedes!

-nada, nada-respondieron al unísono.

Ya había dejado de presenciar otra de sus absurdas peleas matutinas, revisé la lista de clientas y me predispuse a contar los puntos del suelo cómo si durante los diez minutos faltantes para abrir el Host Club fuera el tiempo necesario para hacerlo. Okay, hablemos de los demás; Honey y Mori-senpai estaban dándole de comer a Usa-chan, Kyouya tecleaba en su laptop a la vez que hacía ciertas anotaciones en su agenda, Los gemelos venían y salían como si nada y Tamaki se encontraba recostado en la ventana con un aura oscura. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a este tipo de personas?...

-¡Ya sé! Dramático.

Tengo que dejar de hacerme preguntas en la cabeza y contestarlas inconscientemente pues Tamaki-sempai esta ahora más oscuro. ( -__-'' )

-_**¿AhHh pEro quEe TeNeMoS pOr aqUí?**_ _**El HoSt Club es MuY biEnVeniDo en el ritual de tranSSsición de AalmAs dEl Club de Magia Negra**_-dijo o bueno, susurro Nekozawa Umehito.

-Ammm… Nekozawa ¿qué haces aquí, individuo? –pregunto Kyouya.

-_**El Club de MaGGia NegRra quiere usSar al Host Club como conejillos de indias… ¡para un nuevo hechizo mágico y oscuuuraMente oscuro donde las cosas de color no tiene siiitIoooOoO!**_

-Ya enserio, Nekozawa.

_**-¡Mi Beelzernef mE lo recOooomendó! ¡Si Ustedes amantes de la luz se oponen estarán MaaaLlDditOooss! **_

Los gemelos rompieron de la risa.

_**-¡NoooO estoYY jugando! ¡HOCUSPOCUSMALDITUSNOVORUS! **_

Una presión iba aumentando en mi pecho hasta que me siento a punto de esta­llar, y de pronto me encuentro en un túnel giratorio de inten­sos colores y luz cegadora que me arrastra como la resaca del mar. La caída no acaba nunca.

'¿_Qué ocurre?_' y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaa T__T. es mi primer fanfic. no se, no se.

espero en los comentarios, criticas constructivas para saber en que aspecto puedo mejorar ^^'

pero see... es una mezcla de el niño de la cicatriz y la niña que finge ser varón O.O'

PD= ¿Quién me da clases de japonés? el mio es pésiiiiimooo u__u'

AIYUKI(:

____----._______..----________---______________________________________KissKissFallin


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter y Ouran Host Club no me pertenecen**_

Una presión iba aumentando en mi pecho hasta que me siento a punto de estallar, y de pronto me encuentro en un túnel giratorio de intensos colores y luz cegadora que me arrastra como la resaca del mar. La caída no acaba nunca.

'¿_Qué ocurre?_' y todo se vuelve negro.

…………………………

Me ha despertado el bullicio que se encuentra a mí alrededor; he abierto mis ojos y me he topado con la cara de mi sempai… Tamaki Suoh, que estaba inconsciente sobre lo que parecía ser… ¿Pasto?

Extrañada por lo que acababa de contemplar, me incorporo y quedo petrificada al ver el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos todos los miembros de Host Club; una especie de campo redondo con muchas murallas de tela cuadriculada alrededor y unas gradas. Mi vista había quedado obstruida porque la gente empezaba a rodearnos con sus caras curiosas y… ¡¡Esperen un momento!! Mire mis manos. Toque mi cara…

Algo no andaba bien. Era como si hubiera dejado de ser una caricatura plana y me hubiera inflado hasta el punto de que pareciera una caricatura plastilina; para colmo, mi cabello había crecido hasta más debajo de mis hombros y mis ojos se hicieron más pequeños y achinados. Parecía una chica.

Y no se burlen, nunca me he considerado como una… ore.

Al parecer también había pasado lo mismo con los chicos; Tamaki tenía el cabello casi platinado. Honey tenía el cabello más oscuro, los gemelos estaban cubiertos de pecas, Kyouya estaba igual… sólo que sus anteojos pasaron a ser redondos y Mori era más moreno. Yo parezco una chica… por lo que el secreto del club, había sido revelado para estás extrañas personas.

Algunas personas que se encontraban alrededor de nosotros llevaban una especie de capa como la de Nekozawa y otras estaban vestidas de pie a cabeza de un solo color y botas negras, en sus hombros ¿escobas? Esta bien, este lugar es muy extraño y es frustrante ser el único de tus compañeros que este despierto para dar explicaciones. Una Sra. que aparentaba tener muchos años y que llevaba un sombrero tan puntiagudo se acerco a donde nos encontrábamos y nos señalo con una ramita.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿A que se debe esto? ¡¡Han caído del cielo!!

¡¡Merlín!!

-¡Ah, mi querida profesora Mcgonagall, tuvieron suerte! ¡Cayeron desde 6 metros de altura!-exclamo el viejo súper barbudo, mirándome con desconfianza-¿Señorita?

-H-hai-dije y los murmuros invadieron el lugar.

-¡Cho, por fin parientes tuyos!

-¡Cállate, Seamus!

-¡Silencio!-tuve que taparme los oídos porque ese grito fue descomunal.

-_Oye, Harry… ése chico, se parece bastante a ti_

-_Tiene razón, pero Harry, hay que prepararnos para nuestros TIMOS_

-_Gracias Hermione ¬¬_

-_De nada Ronald ¬¬_

Que conversación tan graciosa…

-Konnichiwa… etto, soy Fujioka Haruhi


	3. Chapter 3

_**ÉSTO NO ME PERTENECE**_

Era absurdo, cuando despertaron, la cara de Tamaki-senpai paso de verde, azul y morado a un color que ni yo misma conocía. Pero su mirada cambió después de un rato al fijarse en la extravagancia del lugar, y todas sus preocupaciones quedaron al olvido.

― ¡Oh! ― exclamó Tamaki-senpai, al ver la cantidad de escobas sobre los hombros de aquellos chicos extraños ― ¡Ah! ― ¿para que me molesto en describir cada una de las escenas de…él? ― ¡Kyouya, preguntemos si tienen un _kotatsu_!

― No creo que tengan uno de esos, Tamaki. Y por lo que veo, ni siquiera estamos en Japón ― dijo serio, escribiendo algo en una libreta pequeña que traía en el bolsillo ― De echo, estoy seguro de que estamos fuera del continente asiático; deberías darte cuenta, que ya haz vivido en el extranjero.

― Oh…ya veo ― respondió fijando su mirada en el suelo. Luego de un segundo, volvió a reponerse y siguió observando el lugar como si nada. Los gemelos debatían en si molestarlo o no, ya que estaban igual de consternados que los demás y yo.

Cuando dije mi nombre a la señora, de sobrero puntiagudo y mirada estricta, mis dudas ya habían quedado zanjadas: no estábamos en Japón, en Asia y ni mucho menos estábamos en nuestra dimensión. Era como si de repente, los hechizos de Nekosawa-senpai y su club de magia negra, hubieran encendido el interruptor.

¿Acaso éramos nosotros, las pobres víctimas de lo desconocido?

― ¡Hikaru! ― gritó Kaoru, al ver que su hermano se reía a nuestras espaldas. Parecía como si hubiera entendido algo que nosotros no. Pero este pensamiento se quedó en el aire cuando Kaoru se unió a él… y a otros dos gemelos con cara de traviesos.

¿Qué sería de nosotros?

Me quedé mirando las escobas con atención.

― ¡Haruhi! ¡Papá te comprará una escoba de esas! ― gritó Tamaki-senpai.

Mejor dicho…_ ¿Qué sería de mí?_

_

* * *

_

_No he podido actualizar porque se me había olvidado que existía este fic. Graciosamente, un review me hizo vovler. Gracias(:  
_


End file.
